


Sst, Secret!

by Harayuki



Series: Keeping Up with the Jungs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Sungchan, Daddy Jaehyun, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Happy Famiy, JaeWoo A+ Parenting, Jaehyun as Dad, Jaehyun loves spoiling his son, Jungwoo as Mom, M/M, Mommy Jungwoo, Mpreg, Sungchan is jaewoo baby, bless me, jaewoo as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: Jaehyun can't say no to his adorable little son.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Keeping Up with the Jungs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997614
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Sst, Secret!

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I WRITE THIS????  
> I just need JaeWoo as parents, CAN YOU IMAGINE????? MOMMY JUNGWOO?? DADDY JAEHYUN?? o<<

Jaehyun always thinks he is the luckiest man ever exists in the world.

Of course, he had everything men could want; wealth, position, peaceful life (there's a time he stressed out because he had too many works to be done). All in all, perfect.

To make it his life more perfect, he already has his own little family too. He is married to the man he loved the most in this world, the man who makes his life complete. The man who always makes his life full of laughter, love, and happiness.

His husband, Kim Jungwoo, is a man who has become his life partner, his soulmate, only _his_. Also, they are blessed with a little son who is cute and smart. Their happiness is very _complete_.

"Daddy, I want ice cream."

Jung Sungchan, his pride and joy, his sweet little thing, his everything. Sungchan is his only son with Jungwoo, he just turned seven years old this year.

“Sungchan-ah,” Jaehyun bends down, leveling his height with Sungchan. "What did Mommy say to you before we left?"

Sungchan pouts, "I can't eat ice cream." He says in a soft voice. "But, Mommy is not here, he won't know. Sungchan wants ice cream."

Jaehyun chuckles as he sees his son sulking face. He is pouting his lips and puffing his cheeks. This kid is truly Jungwoo's copy.

Jaehyun brings Sungchan closer to him, rubbing his son's back, and speak softly, "Baby, your flu just gone days ago. If you eat ice cream, it will come again."

"Ice cream doesn't make me sick." Sungchan shakes his head, it is so cute to watch his hair swaying following his head. "It all candies fault. Sungchan won't eat candy anymore."

Having a child means you have to be prepared for all the responsibilities of being a parent. One of them is just what Jaehyun has now, arguing with your son.

Jaehyun knows his son, Sungchan is a stubborn little kid. And he also knows that Sungchan got his stubbornness from Jaehyun himself.

But Sungchan is great, better than him. He has a special talent for getting people his way. Jaehyun knows where that talent comes from, it's Jungwoo.

Just like now, because he doesn't get a _yes_ from his father, Sungchan is whining now. He is looking at Jaehyun with adorable puppy eyes that sparkling with hope. His cheeks puffed up a little and his eyebrows knit together. He's curling his cute little lips.

Exactly look like a puppy. Look like _Jungwoo_.

In fact, Jaehyun is—very—weak with his son. Saying no to his son is a forbidden thing in his dictionary (unless Jungwoo threatens him—by not letting Jaehyun _sleep_ with him—not to always grant what Sungchan wants) especially when Sungchan looking at him with such an adorable face.

"My Sungchan, daddy's little sunshine." Jaehyun hugs Sungchan tightly while kissing his son's chubby cheek with glee.

Sungchan laughs, shaking his head because Jaehyun's hair tickling his face. "Please, Daddy?"

Jaehyun nods. He is too weak, couldn't say no to his son. "But, promise me something."

Sungchan blinks, looking at his dad in confusion. He only wants an ice cream but his dad asked him to promise. "What promise?"

"Promise me that Sungchan can only eat one scoop, okay?"

"No!" Sungchan shakes his head in annoyance. He shows two of his fingers to Jaehyun. "Sungchan wants two scopes."

Jaehyun shakes his head, "Just one, okay. If you eat too many ice creams, you will catch the flu again."

"Two!" Sungchan stomps his feet, whining to his dad. "Sungchan wants two, strawberry and chocolate. Daddy, Sungchan wants two scoops."

Sungchan looks at him with teary eyes, he shakes his head and still showing Jaehyun his two fingers.

The young dad takes a deep breath, _again_ , he couldn't bear to see his son crying. It is not a problem to buy his son two scoops of ice cream, it's totally fine if he grants his son small wishes.

But he remembers Jungwoo and his scary face. What will Jungwoo do if he knows that Jaehyun buys ice cream for their son? Will Jungwoo kill him?

Being a father is hard.

Jaehyun nods, he giving his son a big smile and rubbing Sungchan's cheek. "Okay, you can have two."

Sungchan jumps with joy, his voice grows cheerful. "Yeey!" He hugs Jaehyun. "I love you, Daddy!"

Jaehyun kisses Sungchan's temple, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Before his son pulling them into the ice cream shop, Jaehyun holds out his pinky to Sungchan.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Come on, I want to get my ice cream!"

Jaehyun smiles, feeling very guilty. "This is our secret, okay. Don't tell Mommy about this."

"We can't tell Mommy?" Sungchan tilts his head, too cute makes Jaehyun want to pull his son to his hug. He is looking at his father confused.

Jaehyun nods, "Yes, this is the secret between two men. Promise me you won't tell Mommy."

Because he isn't ready to see hell. Jungwoo would throw a fit at him. Jaehyun smiles bitterly.

Sungchan feels more confused, looking at his father with question marks, but he nods and linking his pinky with Jaehyun. "Okay!"

As long as he gets ice creams, he's okay with anything.

* * *

"Mommy, cold."

Jungwoo replaces Sungchan's fever strip with the new one. He checks the thermometer, 38 Celsius.

After taking a shower this afternoon, Sungchan complained about his body feels hot and his throat feels itchy. And as expected, when Jungwoo checked his temperature, Sungchan had a fever.

As he remembers, before Sungchan going to the supermarket with Jaehyun, their son was fine, enthusiastic, _too_ excited. When he got home, there was nothing wrong with Sungchan.

Jungwoo is now sitting on the edge of Sungchan's bed. His son is still whining so that Jungwoo continues to rub his head.

"Mommy don't leave me!" Sungchan holds Jungwoo's hand immediately as he feels the bed bouncing.

"Baby," Jungwoo pats Sungchan's hip, his son tilting his body and hugs Jungwoo tightly. "Mommy's here, I won't go anywhere. Look, Daddy is also here."

Jungwoo smiles at Jaehyun who is now sitting beside him, his husband looking at Sungchan worriedly.

"Hey there, big guy." Jaehyun's hand reaches out to hold Sungchan's cheek, which is flushed from fever.

Jungwoo fixes Sungchan's position, let his son be on his back. He adds more pillows so that Sungchan is more comfortable.

"Daddy." Sungchan glanced over, his eyes glassy and Jaehyun's heart hurts to see this. "Sungchan hurts, I don't like it."

Jaehyun chuckles, rubbing Sungchan's stomach gently. "Yes, I know. That's why Daddy is here. I will tell the virus to go away from you."

Sungchan blinks, eyes widen in amazement. "You can do that, Daddy?"

"Of course, I can do everything for my baby." Jaehyun nods. "But, Sungchan needs to sleep first, so I can talk with the virus and tell him to go."

Jungwoo holds his laugh, his eyes looking at his husband and son with amusement. He sees Jaehyun who had a serious face, very convincing. And of course, their son will believe all Jaehyun's lies.

Sungchan nods, more excited than ever. "But, Sungchan wants to sleep with Mommy and Daddy."

"Mommy's here, Bambi." Jungwoo kisses his son's forehead which is covered in fever strip, his hand stroking Sungchan silky hair. "I won't go anywhere, will wait here until my baby asleep."

Jaehyun's fingers play on Sungchan's chin, rubbing his son's cheek with his thumb. "Daddy is also here, I won't go anywhere."

"Big hug?" Sungchan spreads out his arms, asking for a hug from his parents. He is too cute, too adorable to resist.

Jaehyun and Jungwoo looking at each other and smile. Then, Jungwoo bends down to give his son a warm hug.

"Good night, Sungchan."

* * *

"What did you give to Sungchan?"

Jaehyun feels his body tense, he gulped in fear. His hand closing the door to Sungchan's room quietly.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

Okay, he'll just play dumb.

After their son fell asleep, Jungwoo and Jaehyun decide to stay in the living room, not wanting to disturb Sungchan's sleep.

Jungwoo had his hands on his hips, "Hyung." he raises his voice, knows that Jaehyun is lying to him. "What did you give to Sungchan?"

"Ice cream," Jaehyun replies with a small voice, his heart is pounding with fear. He doesn't even dare to look at Jungwoo's face, so he chooses to look at the wall.

Jungwoo sighs, he sits down on the couch. "I told you not to let him eat ice cream."

"But, babe, you have to see Sungchan's face when he said he wants ice cream." Jaehyun puts on a sad face, he sits beside Jungwoo.

"His round eyes were sparkling, looking at me with those adorable puppy eyes and then asking me to buy him some ice cream." Jaehyun sighs, remembered Sungchan's face this afternoon. "How could I say no to my son? It's a crime to say no to our baby."

Jungwoo shakes his head at his husband's antic. Jaehyun rests his head on Jungwoo's shoulder and continued to talk about Sungchan _my sweet little sunshine_ and all the reasons why he should give all Sungchan wants _because babe he’s too cute_.

Jaehyun is a wonderful husband for Jungwoo and a loving dad for Sungchan, and Jungwoo knows that his husband loves Sungchan with all of his heart.

And because Jaehyun loves Sungchan very _very_ much, he rarely (almost never, as Jungwoo remembered) said no to Sungchan. Jaehyun always gives everything Sungchan wants, his heart is weak when he is dealing with their son.

"I know you love Sungchan very much. But that doesn't mean you have to say yes to all his wishes, hyung." Jungwoo brings his hand to stroke Jaehyun's hair which is still half wet.

Jaehyun nods, "I know, but it's hard for me."

Jungwoo kisses Jaehyun's forehead, their fingers are now linked. "Saying no doesn't mean you don't love him or love him less. Sungchan also has to know that not everything is going his way. There are things that he could do, and what he shouldn't do."

Jaehyun sits up straight, looking at Jungwoo regretfully. "I'm sorry."

Jungwoo laughs softly. He brings his hand to rub Jaehyun's cheek, "No, it's not your faults. We're both still learning to be a good parents for Sungchan."

They know how difficult it is to take care for a child, and they must fulfill their responsibilities as parents. This is a completely new experience for Jaehyun and Jungwoo, or maybe they can even call it as a challenge.

Both of them both love Sungchan dearly, and they both want their son to be happy. Their eyes meet and smile at each other.

"You know," Jaehyun brings his face closer to Jungwoo, touching their foreheads together, letting their breaths collided. "Sungchan looks a lot like you when he asks for something."

Jungwoo chuckles, raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. You always looking at me with those adorable puppy eyes and pouting your lips, then whining my names until I say yes to you." Jaehyun rubs his nose tip against Jungwoo. "And I always can't say no to you."

Jungwoo laughs, he put his hand around Jaehyun's neck. "Really?" Jaehyun nods in answer. "If I wanted to have a _special date_ with you tonight, would you grant my wish?"

"My pleasure, princess."

Jaehyun lean down and kiss Jungwoo's lips slowly, sucking his lower lip, deepening their kiss.

Jungwoo moans when he feels Jaehyun's tongue trying to find it ways in to Jungwoo's mouth. His hands rub Jaehyun's nape and push him lightly to deepen their kiss.

Their kisses were broken when they heard Sungchan's grunt from his room. They sit down immediately and looking at each other in shock.

"He just like you, too active and can't stop talking even in his sleep." Jungwoo says with a small laugh.

Jaehyun laughs, lifting his bangs with his hands. "Looks like we can't have a special date in our room tonight."

Jungwoo nods and kiss Jaehyun's temple. "Wanna cuddle on couch?"

Jaehyun looks up to see Jungwoo's face. He nods and laughs amusedly before kissing Jungwoo's lips again.

Being parents is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys, how was it? I hope you like it!  
> Also, it's perfect that we have another Jung who looks like the combination of Jungwoo and Jaehyun, So sorry Sungchan, you are now jaewoo's baby.
> 
> Oh, you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/_harayukii) and lets chat about our ship.


End file.
